Heretofore there has been a need for a practical bending device for providing a series of bends in a single tube along the length thereof, of a predetermined arc and at a predetermined angle with respect to a prior bend. In industry tubes are required which have multiple bends in them at different angles and with different radius of bend. There has long existed the need of a universal tube bending machine which will automatically accomplish progressively a plurality of bends at a plurality of angles in a plurality of tubes simultaneously. Tube bending dies have been known which will anchor and bend the tube. However, there have been no practical machines devised which will in an automatic manner accept a plurality of tubes, feed them through a bending device which will produce simultaneously in each tube a bend of a predetermined arc and will thereafter advance the tube and orient the tube to the desired angle for an additional bend of the same or a different predetermined arc followed by additional successive feeding and orientation for as many bends as are desired.